Insanity Plea
by dw77
Summary: When Suzaku gets horribly injured when the Lancelot explodes and is unable to carry out his part of the Zero Requiem Lelouch turns to his next best option: Kallen Added: story scraps unused ideas and concepts from my creative process. minor edit to chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Insanity Plea

**A/N:**  
This was inspired by the idea from _DW77's Chess Board _called _Plan Orange. _While I do intend to write that story, _Plan Orange _would be a short story whereas this story is a spinoff one-shot based on that story idea.

A/N2: Had 5 minutes so I fixed couple small problems in here.

* * *

'_Damn it all! The Requiem is supposed to be complete in a few days and Suzaku won't be able to stand for another MONTH!' _Lelouch groused internally; he had to come up with some way to prevent Kallen and the Black Knights from being executed while the 'Demon Emperor' still died and took the hatred of the world with him to the grave. Then an idea struck him – he didn't entirely like it, but it was his best option.

* * *

Kozuki Kallen was sitting in a corner of her cell wondering how things had turned out like this – Lelouch; Zero; the man that she had put all of her faith in, the man she had trusted above anyone else, had betrayed them all. He'd defeated Schneizel, defeated the Black Knights and then captured them all. And if that wasn't enough, he was also going to execute them. How could she have fallen in love with this monster? _'I can't believe that I ever followed, ever loved that bastard' _she thought, yet no matter how hard she tried it just didn't ring true when she tried to convince herself that she hated him… there was always that nagging question of 'What If?' standing in the way.

Suddenly the cell door opened and a backlit figure entered; whoever it was, she noted he seemed to be trembling slightly. It took her a second to recognize the robes and hair.

"What is it… your majesty?" She spat out hatefully and was surprised to actually see him flinch at the vehemence of her words. She watched as he collapsed onto his knees and watched unbelievingly as a few tears started to form a puddle on the ground while a knife slid to a stop in front of her. She didn't believe what she heard come from his shaking wavering voice. "Wait… WHAT!?"

"Please Kallen; I beg of you. Please… kill me." Lelouch repeated a little louder.

This was the chance she had been waiting for, the chance she'd spent a month locked in this cell praying for; heck, he was even begging her to kill him… so why couldn't she? _'Why can't I kill him? He's right there! I can end it now! So why can't I do anything?'_

"Why?" was all she was able to voice, and even that died off weakly.

"Because otherwise he'll kill you and Nunnally." Lelouch replied in his broken, strained voice

"He? Who's He? Aren't you the Emperor?" Kallen replied, confused by his words.

"I'm sorry Kallen, I'll have to explain quickly; I'm not sure there's much time…"

Before she could ask him what he was going to explain, he started to speak again.

"I am a broken man… the Lelouch you've been fighting is but a shard of the one that used to exist; the Lelouch you have fought against, this 'Demon', is the old Lelouch's desire for revenge given form… GAH! NO! You are not getting control back!" he yelled as he collapsed to the ground again and seemed to struggle for control "Please Kallen! KILL ME NOW!" he yelled before going to just breathing raggedly and sounding entirely exhausted before the struggle ceased and he breathed a sigh of relief.

But Kallen wasn't even able to move – she was rooted to the spot; _'Wait the Demon isn't the real Lelouch? Then what is going on? I don't understand!'_

"Then what part of Lelouch are you?" she asked shakily, not really comprehending what he had just told her. A part of her prayed that it was true, that the man she had fallen in love with really had been who she thought he was, whilst another part filled with dread at the very thought of it, for it meant that she had failed the man she loved in the worst possible way.

"If you need to know…" he started and she nodded her head weakly "I see… I am that part of Lelouch that will do anything to protect the people I lo… NO! You are not going to hurt her!" he yelled desperately before collapsing to the ground seemingly at the limits of his will power. "Sorry Kallen… I protect the people I love… please Kallen… Kill me… I don't want to be that bloodthirsty beast… Please Kallen I beg you… I don't want you to die..." his face was a mask of absolute terror at the thought.

Just five minutes before Kallen would have been ecstatic to see the man before her terrified, but now she was absolutely devastated… the man in front of her had broken and his personality had split into fragments… and she was part of the cause. And now one of those fragmented personalities was begging her to kill him… because he couldn't stand the thought of another personality killing her.

She and the other Black Knights had done this to him… she had done this to him… their doubt and betrayal of Lelouch, of Zero, after he'd thought his sister had died had shattered him.

_'Oh God; what have I done to him?' _She had fallen in love with this man; this man who had done so much for Japan; for her… She finally understood why he told her to "Live on"; he had sacrificed himself back then to protect her… _'And how did I repay him? By letting him break; letting him finally shatter? Now he's here begging me to kill him so that I may live?' _She had only just realized that she'd been crying long enough to form a puddle of tears to match Lelouch's.

She felt absolutely disgusted at herself; she had wanted to kill him for betraying the Black Knights; she had hated him for what he had done… hated him for betraying her… hated him for not loving her back… but he had not betrayed the Black Knights… they had betrayed him at the worst possible time… she had let him push her away at the worst possible time… she had let him push her away out of love… and she had wanted to kill him for it? _'What kind of a terrible person am I? I've hurt him so badly… and I wanted to kill him after I did this to him.' _she thought as she fought the rising bile.

"I'm sorry… Lelouch… I'm so sorry" she started but suddenly Lelouch lunged towards her and she automatically grabbed the knife and buried it in his stomach.

For Kallen it didn't really register what had just happened as she stared in shock at her bloodstained hands until Lelouch whispered in her ear in obvious pain "Thank…you… Kall…en…" Obviously having to force each pained syllable, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her in a final embrace. "Thi…s is… my… fin…al… gift… you'll… be the… woman… who… saved… the… wor…ld… fro…m… me…"

At hearing this she panicked "No Lelouch… NO! PLEASE SOMEO…" But Lelouch cut off her panicked cry for aid with a kiss; a kiss that contained all of the passion that she had searched for when she kissed him at Ashford… she tried to fight it at first but found herself melting into the kiss blissfully and only came back to her senses as Lelouch broke the kiss and started to fall backwards, eyes closed.

She caught her broken love and laid him down softly, working on automatic as her mind screamed in agony, and proceeded to rip strips of cloth from his robes to try to staunch the bleeding while she begged him to stay with her and screamed in desperation for a doctor.

* * *

Lelouch dimly heard Kallen's terrified cries and thought _'I am so sorry Kallen; I am sorry I had to do that to you; but it was the only way I could be sure that the Zero Requiem would still happen. Forgive me… my l…' _before his entire world faded to nothingness.

* * *

A/N.

Anyway, as I said before this story spun off of the 'Plan Orange' idea because I actually had an idea of how each of the main characters would react to the claim of insanity; since Suzaku was too injured to complete the Requiem, Lelouch had to find another solution. Of course, that raises the question for you, dear readers… Why'd he pick Kallen?

Many thanks to Magery for Beta reading this story on such short notice

Word count: 1499.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to popular demand I have written the epilogue for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"It's been two years since that horrible day, Lelouch. Two years since I heard your voice. Two painful years since I felt your loving embrace or the passion in your kiss…" At saying this Kallen choked up; remembering lost pleasures she didn't think she'd ever deserved.

She took a few moments to compose herself when she remembered something amusing. "Ohgi lost his bid at re-election to Minase, by the way. Who would have thought she would become prime minister, eh? The media is blaming his loss on the insult he paid to Nunnally – I guess it was a pretty stupid move comparing her to you… to the Demon Emperor…" She trailed off at the pang in her heart before continuing; "I give the credit to Suzaku…"

A smirk appeared on Kallen's face.

"I think you rubbed off on him a bit; he's still protecting Nunnally for you, even from his jail cell. He's still hated by the Japanese; he doesn't deserve that, as you well know, but there's not much that can be done on that. Anyway you would have loved what Suzaku pulled after his last parole hearing… he used the fact that the Japanese hate him against Ohgi!"

Her smirk grew into a grand grin.

"Suzaku officially ENDORSED Ohgi! By Election Day Ohgi's comfortable lead had disappeared and he lost by fifteen percentage points!"

At this she giggled gleefully, laughter slowly dying down as she spoke, although her tone remained amused.

"You should have seen Kaname's face! He would have been less surprised if you'd run up to him and slapped him with a mackerel!" After another burst of laughter Kallen calmed down. "Still I suppose I owe Kaname a bit of gratitude since he hasn't told anyone about this place."

"Oh! Suzaku's last parole hearing went well; it looks like he'll be a completely free man in a few months. He told me that he plans to offer his services as a knight to Nunnally… I suppose that's for the best since he isn't really welcome in Japan," she finished in a melancholy tone. "He did promise to come here as soon as he can though... Oh! That reminds me I finally convinced Nunnally to come… I'll bring her here next week…"

"You'd be so proud of her… with the help of Cornelia and a few others she has managed to build the gentle world you always tried so hard to give her, though Schniezel really did screw with her opinion of you… She asked me why I was trying to convince her that you aren't evil – turns out that telling her that it's because I love you that I fight so hard to clear your name was all I had ever needed to do to convince her, at least in her eyes."

Kallen sat for a moment not knowing what to say.

"I still wonder what it is that you did to Schneizel…" she said as her mind drifted back to the worst day of her life…

* * *

As Kallen screamed for help, Suzaku slowly moved on his crutches; releasing the Black Knights. When he opened the cell that Ohgi was in, Ohgi immediately stole the keys and rushed to save Kallen from the depredations of the Demon Emperor.

As Ohgi entered the cell he saw a sight that he simply couldn't comprehend: Kallen was sobbing over the Demon's body, trying to stop the blood flowing from a savage wound in his stomach. He was snapped out of this state by Kallen's pleading for him to fetch a doctor to save Lelouch.

"I say good riddance. The worl…" he started to say. The last thing he saw before smashing into the wall and blacking out was Kallen's foot connecting with his jaw.

Tamaki had followed close behind, and upon seeing what had happened to his friend, decided to just do as Kallen ordered. He ran, grabbed the keys off Ohgi and rushed to the cells containing Lloyd and Rakshata.

Chiba tried to reprimand Kallen for defending 'that Demon' but found herself in a fierce fight the moment she tried to spit on Lelouch. Chiba was slowly being pushed back to the cell entrance when Rakshata showed up, dragged by Tamaki who was (for once) fearful and silent.

Upon a quick examination of the wound and a description of events from Kallen, Rakshata took command of the situation and demanded that the patient be taken to the nearest medical ward for immediate treatment.

Kallen fought to protect Lelouch from the vengeful Black Knights who wanted a piece of him. Shortly after reaching the medical ward with Lelouch, Rakshata got him on an operating table and ushered Kallen and the rest out. Kallen took it upon herself to defend the medical ward and was starting to fatigue against her many opponents when suddenly Tohdoh's voice rang out.

"Stand down!"

The Black Knights, even Kallen, reflexively followed that order before Tohdoh moved to stand beside Kallen.

"Have you all no shame? Do any of you have the slightest scrap of honor?"

Eventually, Tohdoh's scolding encouraged the others to leave. "Captain Kozuki; go wash up," he had told her. Kallen tried to protest, but Tohdoh insisted and swore on his honor that he would defend Lelouch until she got back.

Kallen washed the blood from her stained hands but with the dearth of uniforms around, stayed in her bloodied uniform.

A short while after Kallen had returned to the medical ward, Rakshata came out of the surgery room and the first words out of her mouth nearly tore Kallen apart

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

A couple days after that horrible day, it was announced that the Ninety Ninth Emperor of Britannia had died at the hands of the Captain of the Zero Squad: Kozuki Kallen. The Black Knight's Ace became an overnight celebrity, even more than she already was; she had saved the entire world from the clutches of 'Lelouch the Demon'.

Within days, the media had dubbed her the 'Heir of Zero' – the successor to his great legacy. Kallen had almost broken at the parade held in her honor a week later; she was getting all of the attention and all of the love… that rightly belonged to Lelouch.

At first, Kallen felt like a thief stealing that which rightly belonged to another, but eventually she came to terms with the fact that Lelouch gave her the adoration of the world because he wouldn't be there to give her his own; when she realized this she could only think one thing; _'This is a really poor substitute, Lelouch'_

* * *

"Lelouch… I know I say this every time I visit you… but… I love you…" A single tear made its way down her face as she stood up to leave; at the last moment; she returned and leaned down and felt the expected sensation of her lips brushing against those of the comatose Lelouch. What caught her off guard was having the kiss returned…

The room was completely quiet with the exception of the beeping from the monitoring devices hooked up to Lelouch, until a voice she hadn't heard in two years came out sounding a bit creaky and dry. A voice that had haunted her dreams ever since that fateful day.

"How'd I end up in Heaven?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked the ending there, although I bet none of you expected that sort of a reverse sleeping beauty (the whole girl awakening 'Prince Charming' with a kiss thing), but I wasn't really satisfied with any of the other endings that i thought up…

BTW: No one knows what happened to Schneizel he just… disappeared. No corpse, no trace, nothing.

and round of applause for Magery for beta reading this;

Question were any of you expecting that ending?

So yeah. Please review!


	3. Story Scraps

A/N well here are a few alternate endings, a few discarded ideas and the story of what happened to Schneizel. so anyway here is a selection of ideas and what have you that didn't make the final cut (I did polish the alternate endings and "Light Gray" a bit though)

Abandoned alternate endings

Alternate ending 1:

"Lelouch… I know I say this every time I visit you… but… I love you…" A single tear made its way down her face as she stood up to leave; She paused and let her hand brush against the blank tombstone... "My King... your Queen is coming... she just has to finish some business on this side."

As she passed through the lychgate she failed to see a ghostly figure hit a non existent wall behind her and fall to his knees in a pleading posture. All she knew was that she still felt empty despite the fact that Rakshata had paid the price for killing Lelouch. '_Perhaps I should visit Ohgi and Viletta next..."_

Alternate ending 2:

"Lelouch… I know I say this every time I visit you… but… I love you…" A single tear made its way down her face as she stood up to leave; at the last moment; she returned and leaned down and felt the expected sensation of her lips brushing against those of the comatose Lelouch. What caught her off guard was having the kiss returned…

The room was completely quiet with the exception of the beeping from the monitoring devices hooked up to Lelouch, until a voice she hadn't heard in two years came out sounding a bit creaky and dry. A voice that had haunted her dreams ever since that fateful day.

"I'm not saying i didn't enjoy that... but... Who. Are. YOU?"

Alternate ending 3:

"Lelouch… I know I say this every time I visit you… but… I love you…" A single tear made its way down her face as she stood up to leave; at the last moment; she returned and leaned down and felt the expected sensation of her lips brushing against those of the comatose Lelouch. What caught her off guard was the sudden ominous continuous tone.

Kallen glanced up and to her horror she saw that Lelouch had flat-lined... "NO! NOT NOW!" Kallen rushed and grabbed the nearby defibrillator; tore his shirt open and did her best to jump-start his heart... finally just as she was starting to dispair the heart monitor began to beep again.

"Thank God... Lelouch... I don't know what I'd do if you... if you left me..."

* * *

"Light Gray"

Schneizel grimaced at the woman that his brother and master had ordered him to follow the orders of... if it hadn't been for that order he would have been free! Lelouch had died... but no he had ordered Schneizel to obey this... this Witch.

"Oh please I know that look; Lelouch used to wear that same look whenever he was annoyed... besides you're going to have to put up with me... I spent two years with the 'Black Prince' so I'll spend some time with the 'White Prince'" the Gray witch responded

Elsewhere Nunnally and Cornelia continued to try to track their wayward elder brother down... but were unable to figure out why Schneizel seemed to be addicted to pizza now... he has such a refined pallet after all.

* * *

Scrapped Ideas:

Making Kallen prime minister (she just isn't cut out for the job though she would have the popularity)

Tamaki defeating Ohgi... (even though we are talking about fiction still would not inflict that fate upon the USJ)

Actually having the Lelouch run up and slap Ohgi with a fish (more tempted to get Orange to do that though.

Lelouch surviving via the Code (it's over used as a get out of jail free card in my opinion)

Having Suzaku roam around free (just doesn't seem realistic to me since he was the Demon Emperor's Knight)


End file.
